MiMi's Mission
by Invader 2150
Summary: MiMi escapes the destroyed ship she and Tak were stranded on, and leaves for Earth to carry out her master's orders. Rated for safety. Genre subject to change!
1. Robotic Teenagers

**Author Note: My sister and I came up with this idea for a Fanfiction and I thought it was be fun to write, so here it is! I hope you like it!**

We've been stranded on this ship for who knows how long. My master has been keeping herself sane by taking out her anger on parts of the ship and talking to me. Poor master…I still wonder if we'll ever return to Irk or even Earth for that matter. Zim should never have crossed my master. She's the superior invader and we all know it. It's my entire fault this happened… If I had just kept control, but that Gir, that idiot had defeated me! Master says it's not my fault and we'll have our revenge, but she and I both know it was me. I'll do anything to make this up to her. I made a vow that I will do everything in my power to destroy Zim and Gir, and make my master proud. She will be an invader when we get out of here, I know it!

"MiMi, what are you doing?" It was my master.

"Nothing master, thinking again ma'am." I responded.

"Well, come here. I need to talk to you."

"Yes my master!" I got up from where I was sitting and made my way to Tak.

"MiMi, I've been studying this ship and its damages for a while now. Upon this, I made a discovery." She stopped for a moment and then began again. "There is a place for you to escape." I was appalled, an escape?!

"So, we'll finally be free master?!" I jumped.

"Not we, you. You see, the escape calls for me to disassemble you and then put you through the vents which lead to the outside."

"But master…That means leaving you here. I can't!"

"MiMi! I order you as your master to escape from this ship to finish what I have started!"

"…Yes ma'am." I sighed. If I left, what would happen to master? Then I had an idea!

"Ma'am! I could go get help for you!"

"No MiMi, it will take years for you to get to Earth or Irk. Either way, before anything I want Zim destroyed." She said firmly. I didn't like it, but she was right. I ran up to her, and gave her a warm embrace promising as soon as my mission was done, I would return as soon as possible. She laughed a meek laugh and then pat my head.

"I know you'll make me proud MiMi. Now come on, let's get you out of here." She sat me down and she began the disassembling process. The next time I woke up, I was outside the ship. Master was smiling and waved me off. Before leaving, I tried to break the pod, but failed miserably. I gave her a hug blockaded by the ship and then began my long journey through the black voids of space.

_Years later_

I was following a meteor that was going by when I came across a large blue and green planet. Finally, after searching for so long, revenge will be ours. I couldn't stop thinking about my master. But she'll be strong. She always has been. I began descending until I finally reached the Earth's floor. I would never admit to my master whom hated this place that I secretly loved it. The colors, the odd creatures, everything was amazing and large to me. It was night as the humans called it, and I marveled at the Earth's beauty for a little bit, and then decided to assume my disguise. Instead of taking on the cat form I had been known for, I decided to take form of the dominating creatures of this planet. The humans. I quickly took the form of a teen female, with long black hair put up into a bun. Hair, it was defiantly one of the most interesting human features. It looks pretty good on master, even if she didn't think so. I gave myself purple eyes in honor of my master and made a short red and black dress I had seen in a human magazine once. My new human ears were decorated with golden hoops and studs going up all through them. I finally felt as if I fit in enough and decided I needed a home, to drop suspicion. Using the Irken technology master gave me before I left, I drew my small home that fit my personality and drove it into the ground, where it grew into the real thing. Irken equipment is amazing, just like me to say the least! In the morning…I will begin my mission to find and destroy Zim. But I better adapt to my surroundings just as Zim had done, because otherwise I'm doomed.

_Around the same time - Gir's POV_

"Gir!" Master called me as I turned off the TV.

"YES MY LORD!" I saluted and then giggled.

"Gir, pay close attention. We have been on this disssGUSTING planet for many Earth years, and still I am not LORD OF ALL HUUMANS!" He explained as I tried my hardest to pay attention. "I have decided to try a different approach. Gir, you have been created to gather information, and quite frankly you are failing to do as such. So tomorrow, you will accompany me to the human Hi Skool as a huuman dirt child. There, you will learn everything ZIM does and then afterwards you will collect information on how to destroy these humans with their own knowledge. Understand?"

"I doo" I nodded even though I had stopped paying attention after he had said attention.

"So, let's get you a disguise." He motioned for me to follow, when finally I realized…

"I'M GONNA GO TO HI SKOOL WITH MASTA!" I jumped up and down excited.

"Just…get in the machine Gir." He sighed as I ran in jumping and the door closed behind me. I waited as he played with the buttons and the machine started to hum.

"IT LIKES ME!" I cheered as a flash of light came from the machine.

"Gir? GET UP!" Master commanded as I got out from the nice machine.

"AM I A MONGOOSE NOW?!?"

"No Gir, you're a filthy Earth teenager." He replied as I looked at my reflection. I marveled at my pretty red spiked hair, my still bright blue eyes, and my silver shirt and jeans.

"I'M ADORABLE! YAAAAYYY!!" I jumped up. Now I could go to Hi Skool to master and play with the other Earth people! "I LOVE YA MASTA!" I hugged him. He's such a good master.

"GIR! You cannot say those kinds of things now! ESPECIALLY NOT IN PUBLIC! It's just not right even when you are a dog."

"Aww, okey dokey."

"And when you look like this, call me Zim. NOT Master."

"OK MAST…ZIMMY!" He growled as I giggled. Tomorrow was going to be the best day EVER!

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked Chapter One! I had a lot of fun writing it! Oh and if you didn't catch it, the reason their in Hi Skool now is because MiMi had been traveling for years, so when she got there, everyone got older. So, just clearing that up! Also, a warning! I'm mostly going to make a GirMiMi romance out of this. Just a heads up!**


	2. Welcome to Hi Skool

**A/N: from now on, it should stay as MiMi's POV, just wanted to quickly say.83**

I stayed up the night watching the night animals and odd people who must work at night. It was now time however, to find my target Zim. I remembered the green house he dwelled in and quickly found it. I waited by a streetlight, keeping my distance. When somebody came out, I was stunned at what I saw. Zim was actually although not much, taller then master! I was almost afraid to ask how, must have been a side effect from this planet or something. What drew me back even more then this was the fact that instead of the idiot dog I was used to seeing was a human! Either a slave or a perfect disguise, which was very unlike Zim since the last time I encountered him.

Following him further, I realized instead of the usual skool building I remember watching master and Zim go to, he went even further to an even larger building. What else could have possibly changed while I was gone?! Seeing as I now knew where I needed to go, I went to the front office and enrolled in the skool. Nothing is really that hard to get into here. They gave me a schedule and I followed it thoroughly. Time after time I was stopped by teachers who were extremely upset at the fact I didn't wear shoes. I couldn't help it! Hair was interesting, but human feet were just so curious and amazing, I didn't want to hide them! I think they're cool! Eventually they left me alone which was good. The classes were rather boring and I shared none with Zim which wasn't any help to my mission. I did notice in some of the classes, that one kid Tak kind of liked…Dib! He was in my history class. So was Gir or Luther as he was called at skool. I know its Gir though. Nothing else is really that stupid. Gee, I think to myself a lot.

"MiMi?"

"Hmm? Err I mean yes Mr. Steele?"

"Pay attention! Now answer me, what year did George Washington become the first president to tango with a live grizzly bear?"

"I KNOW A GRIZZLY BEAR! HIS NAME IS STEVE!" Gir burst out before I could say I had NO idea.

"No Luther." The teacher sighed. "You're excused this time, but try to control that yelling disorder of yours. Alright, yes Dib?" I just didn't understand why we had to put our hands in the air to talk.

"1974" Dib answered a little disgusted probably embarrassed of his silly human history. It made me laugh to be honest.

"Correct Dib." Mr. Steele smiled and continued his lesson. The day continued and I nearly jumped out of my seat when the lunch bell rang. I entered the cafeteria where I saw Gir piling his tray with muffins and delicious weenies and Zim disgusted as usual. I wish I could just kill them now, but that would just be too hard with everyone here. I grabbed a tray and filled it with a meat sandwich, a muffin, and a drink. It didn't look TOO bad, but then again it didn't look TOO good either. I ate it nonetheless and it really wasn't bad. In the middle of my lunch, I saw three guys surround the Dib. I watched from my seat, curious what kind of human lunch ritual this was. They laughed almost menacingly and one of them pushed Dib to the ground where his glasses were knocked off. Another pulled him up by the hair and spat in his face. Everyone except the Dib laughed. Something was wrong here though…This isn't a very fair ritual three against one…Hmm; I better go help them out! I walked over to the boy who was holding Dib up by the hair.

"What do you want girl?" He asked.

"To join your ritual!" I glistened as I grabbed his wrists where I twisted them around and flung him backwards. I'll have to learn more about this ritual, its fun! Dib shuffled for his glasses as the other two guys charged towards me instead of him. "YAY! THE MORE THE MERRIER!" I jumped up and punched one who fell to the ground cradling his face as the last one grabbed my arms.

"You should know better then to get in a man's fight." He told me.

"OH!! This is a fight! Got it!" I kicked my leg out and hit whatever I could and obviously whatever I hit must have been a weak spot because he fell down to the ground faster then the Tallest could run to their snacks. "I swear you human males are pathetic fighters." I giggled. It was then I realized the entire cafeteria (even Zim) had been watching me. They were talking amongst themselves something about how the new girl defeated the three toughest bullies in skool or something like that. I swear, these humans ARE weak! I returned over to my tray where I resumed my lunch as the Dib walked up to me.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. No one else at this skool would have."

"Help you out? I was merely trying to enjoy a lunch rit…err fight!" I corrected myself.

"Well, thanks anyway." He waved walking off. He was cute for a human. I think it's the big head. I laughed, master would have secretly agreed. Lunch went by quickly, and as I threw out my lunch, Gir came running up to me.

"HEY, GUESS WHAT?!" He bounced.

"Umm, what?"

"I GOT A PLATYPUS IN MAH HEEADDD!" Gir told me as he reached his hand to pull something out, but failed. "Aww, the platypus is stuuuck." He sniffled.

"Aww, it's ok. Umm here! I took out a pen and paper and drew a picture of a bird of some sort and gave it to him. "I um freed the platypus!" It was fun acting like Gir, but I had to remember that's what ruined the mission the first time, so I couldn't do it often.

"YAY PLATYPUS!" He took the paper and promptly ate it. "Now they're friiiends! Like you and me!" He automatically assumed.

"Well, actually I…" Then I thought if I was friends with Gir, I could get vital information about Zim and his base. It was brilliant! "YEAH! Friends!" I smiled as Gir promptly pulled me into a hug.

"Aww nice human!" He stated as Zim came up behind them.

"Um yes! Human! Just like you er Luther! Please excuse my cousin, he is from the land of…FREE FORM JAZZ and hugging is how he says be goonnee!" Zim was a horrible liar. Even I am not THAT stupid when it comes to humans. But I went with it as he pulled Gir off to the next class. Hmm, this is proving to be pretty fun.


	3. Warm Earth Greetings from Mimi

The skool day ended pretty quickly and the halls flooded with chattering humans. What they talked about was so different then Irkens. Most I had no idea what it was. So much for calling myself a SIR unit, but oh well. For now, I just had to keep my focus on my master's commands. Maybe afterwards I'll learn everything about this planet with her. The halls were too flooded with people to find Zim or Gir so I found my way to the exit. They weren't outside, and I determined they must have already gone home. Darn. Oh well, might as well start moving. The pavement burned a bit where my metal body heated up quickly but just a little. I turned a corner only to pick up my head when I ran into one of the large human males I had 'fought' earlier.

"Alright girl, you're new here so let me teach you how things work around our skool." He started. "My friends and I basically run this skool, us guys and the normal popular girls that is. Now, I am warning you now, stick up for freaks like Dib, you're not going to survive very long here. But I'm here to offer you a chance to be on top and only because with some changes, you could be considered pretty enough for the other popular girls. You shouldn't have to be doomed to the fates of the other freaks."

"Listen, run the skool however you want. But let's face it, you human meat pig, you are merely afraid of me. I suggest you worry about your own survival first, and then I'll consider mine."

"Human meat pig? You've been talking to Zim too?!" He groaned. "Alright fine, but you can't say I didn't try to help. You may be tough, but if you aren't careful you'll get eaten alive."

"Whatever you say." I scoffed, pushing him out of my way and walking off. One thing I didn't like about this place was how people didn't care about your fighting ability as long as your _looks_ were accepted. How were looks going to save you from a punch to the face? Or a rabid Nirotauren? Pathetic! It's weird having time to think about this Earth stuff. Usually master would have me busy. Speaking of which…There's Zim's house. I walked to the doorstep, hit against the door, and waited until Gir had opened the door.

"HI HUMAN!"

"HI LUTHER!" We both MiMicked each others waves. "Do you want to get a taco, friend?" I asked, hoping he still liked them.

"TACOO! OK!" He nodded.

"Gir! Who is at the door?" Zim asked, coming up before we could leave. "I MEAN, LUTHER! MiMi human, if you do not mind, Luther has come over to…help Zim with his skoolwork!" He snapped.

"But master, I live here!"

"BE QUIET!" Zim ordered as he slammed the door in front of me.

"Well…that could have gone better. I guess sneaking in will be more fun anyway." I switched to my cat form and snuck in through the reluctantly open window. Gir was watching TV and Zim must have left to his underground base. I quickly flashed over to the kitchen where Gir still had no idea I broke in. I reverted back to my human form and made my way into the elevator. When it stopped I had half expected Zim to notice me immediately, but maybe that was giving the idiot too much credit. I silently climbed to the ceiling where I maneuvered through the wiring. It seemed a lot bigger then I had pictured it. Finally I spotted Zim, working on some form of human torture device, at least that's what he should be working on if he was ever really serious about invading this planet. From there, I jumped hurling my human body towards him. Seconds before I impacted him, he turned around to utter a "WHAT THE HE…"

"DIE YOU BACKSTABBING SCUM!" I cried grabbing his throat with my disguised claws. He choked for a minute, but then shot out his spider legs, pushing me off.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, INVADING THE NORMAL HUMAN HOUSE OF ZIM?!"

"Sometimes I believe you are stupider then Gir!"

"How did you know his name?" At this I slapped my face. Now I realize just what master was trying to do when she first went to Zim's door. Eagar to have Zim know who I was before he died, I changed to my SIR unit appearance.

"MIMI! WHERE IS TAK?!"

"Stranded on that accursed ship thanks to you" I growled, remembering my bitter hate. With this, I revealed one of the lasers Tak had installed in my arm and got ready to fire. Zim jumped with his fake legs and we both engaged into a fight. For some reason, it was harder to fight him then I thought and maybe because the humans dropped my expectations of Zim. Gah, I have to stop thinking when I'm fighting! I lunged for those stupid metal legs and missed as Zim landed his disgusting boots on my back which forced me to the floor. As we continued, the elevator opened up and a certain SIR unit, still in his disguise walked in.

"MASTA YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE SCARY MONKEY JUST DI…Hey are you having a party?! HI MIMI!" He waved. So he did remember me. Huh…

"GIR! This is not a party! Attack MiMi!"

"OK!" He ran over to me, picked me up under Zim's shoe and oddly enough gave me a hug.

"No Gir! We do not hug the enemy!" I found this was a better time then ever to escape. I gave Gir a quick return hug in thanks, for the poor robot was probably going to get an antenna full from his master (even if he didn't seem to care) and then turned on my cat disguise and dashed away through the elevator and to the outside.

"Well, that was a complete failure. If master was here, she would be disappointed. I HAVE to make a better effort." I punished myself by firmly pressing my feet to a hot spot on the pavement as a reminder to do better next time. After, I returned to a grassy spot and walked home. I guess I really should try finishing that book work the skool teaching units assigned me. I kind of wish they had a little more interesting topics though. But oh well.

**A/N: Grr, having a slight writer's block. I hope it cures soon. Not extremely happy with this chapter, but I somewhat like it. Thank you to those who took their time to read and review! **


	4. The Race is On

"Gir you idiot…" I laughed, walking to skool. He freed the enemy. If _I_ had done that, Tak would have deprogrammed me! Walking to the skool building I got ready for first period. On my way, I bumped into a girl with purple hair in two long ponytails, glasses, and grayish eyes.

"Sorry." She breathed.

"…Hey wait, what is your name?"

"…Gretchen…" She whispered.

"I KNEW she looked familiar! She looks a little different without the braces and third ponytail coming out of her head." I thought. "Hey, what classes do you have?" I asked as she gave me her schedule. "Cool, we have gym, lunch, and history together!"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to be…um what's the human word?"

"Friends?" She almost gasped.

"Yes!" I snapped. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Um, ok." She nodded.

"Great!" I hugged my friend and then left for my class. She seemed flabbergasted, and I couldn't imagine why. But oh well.

_Lunch_

I sat at an empty table with Dib and began to eat my human lunch.

"So the other day, I was searching for Bigfoot after seeing him in my garage again, when all of a sudden…" Dib sure loved to talk. I pretended to be interested where in truth I had no idea what the heck he was saying. At that moment, Gretchen walked over with a tray of food.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?"

"Grab a seat!" Dib and I greeted in unison. Now that I notice it, Gretchen usually didn't sit with anybody either.

"So, where did you move from?" Gretchen asked me.

"The deep voids of space." I answered casually. They both looked at me confused and I just shrugged it off and took another bite out of my lunch.

"Speaking of space, did either of you notice Zim never actually eats? Hm? Hm?" He looked at both of us and then suspiciously at Zim.

"I don't know Dib maybe…maybe he's just not hungry?" Gretchen noted.

"No, trust me! I've seen him. He's an alien!" Dib pounded his fist on the table.

"Yeah, he's defiantly an alien."

"I'M SERIOU…Wait, what?"

"I said he's an alien. Are you hard of hearing?" I blinked.

"No one else has ever said that before." I thought he was going to start tearing. It creped me out a little.

"Yeah…" We then continued talking until the end of lunch. "Come on Gretchen! We both have gym next! Hey Dib don't you have this gym class as well?" I grabbed their hands and we went off.

_Gym_

"Alright, today you **WIMPS** will be taking on the obstacle course of death and demise." Coach Trejo instructed with a scowl in her voice. "Now, go get changed in the locker rooms into your appropriate uniforms." She then pointed to the girl's and then the boy's locker rooms as they flooded in.

"Um Gretchen?" I whispered, watching the other humans. "What are we doing?"

"We're changing obviously…You can't tell me you've never done this at your old skool." She whispered back.

"Well…no."

"Just change into the uniform Coach Trejo gave us. Simple as that."

"But…aren't humans supposed to keep those areas covered?"

"Um yeah…but it's ok here since we're all doing it. You're acting a little weird, you ok?"

"Fine." I sighed, imitating the others. The problem was, when I did so, a couple girls looked at me funny and then looked away.

"MiMi!" Gretchen exclaimed, covering me up. "Quickly get this on!" She said, hurrying me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting on the strange Earth garments.

"You're not completely…_covered_." She said, trying to hint something.

"Um, that's because you told me to…"

"Ug, I'll explain later MiMi. Just, come on." She said as everyone started leaving the locker room, some girls snickering.

"Alright! Now that you maggots are ready for the course. Now, we will go eight at a time. The first eight are as followed: ZITA, MELVIN, TORQUE SMACKEY, DIB, GIR, GRETCHEN, MIMI, and BRIAN! LINE UP WORMS!" We did just that. Growling and snarling at each other, now THIS is what skool should be focused around. The only ones who were quiet were Dib and Gretchen. The docile ones had to be my friends. Oh well. It's better then nothing. Gir was squealing ready to go as the coach got her whistle ready. "READY?" She called. "GO!" She blew that annoying whistle, and I rocketed out in front of everybody. The first obstacle was quite simple, the usual Earth tire obstacle. I put my feet through each one and got ready for the next challenge. Halfway through the race, I looked behind me and noticed Gir…GIR of all people or robots for that matter was coming up behind me. I growled and tried speeding up, as I came across a brick wall at least fifty feet tall and I stopped, staring up, curious how to climb such a thing without revealing my rockets?! Gir on the other hand, jumped up, and turned on his rockets only to hatch onto the wall and climb like a maniac.

"WEEEEEEE THIS IS FUN!!!!!!" I could hear him yell getting to the top. Imitating him, I used my rockets for some of it, and then dug my hands into the brick, pounding them in and out to get to the top.

"I will beat you Gir!" I called out. He actually sat and waited for me. What was THAT about?

"READY MIMI!?" He chuckled.

"Um what?" I asked, when then out of nowhere, Gir grabbed my arm and jumped down.

"YAAAAAAY WE'RE FALLING!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, the evil Earth gravity pulling me closer to the ground. Ignoring my request, we fell to the bottom where we both made an indent in the floor. I then pushed him out of the way and continued on.

"This is fun!!" Gir clapped, running up next to me.

"I will not be beaten by this idiot!" I didn't like to admit it sometimes, but I was extremely competitive. The humans, finally getting on the other side of the wall, could be heard panting and gasping for air, even from the lead. Pathetic fighters AND athletes huh? Then at that point, Gir and I came across a moat filled with some sort of Earth creature… It looked like a mix of human alligators and human sharks, although I figured that's why this thing is called the obstacle course of death and demise. Looking around, the other skool students were actually coming up and I decided to finish the rest of the maze like a human. I grabbed the bars which hung above the pit of water and flung myself across.

"I'M A MONKEY!!" Gir yelled, swinging and laughing.

"You make me wonder sometimes Gir." I mumbled, getting myself to the other side. After that, Gir and I continued down the obstacles until we finally were near the end. Everyone was waiting with a look of fear in their eyes, knowing they'd have to go next. Humans sure are funny. It was down to a final sprint to the finish, and Gir and I were head to head. As we neared closer, something obviously caught Gir's eye at the end.

"I SEE A PIG!" Gir exclaimed, pushing me out of the way, and finishing the race.

"DAMNIT GIR!" I growled, picking myself up and finishing…_second_. Soon after, the other students finished in the order of Torque Smackey, Dib, Gretchen, Brian, and then Zita.

"Alright, you maggots are through. Go hit the showers." Coach commanded, as we left into the building and the next list of names we called.

"That…was…brutal." Zita fanned, sitting on the bench with a wattle bottle clutched. He he, pathetic humans. So funny. Even Dib and Gretchen seemed tired out.

"I hate this class." Dib coughed. Gir just seemed to be his idiot self, enjoying basically anything.

"I have to talk to you about the locker rooms, when I'm not so tired." Gretchen breathed. They looked horrible. Ripped uniforms, burn and cut marks, sweat pouring down their faces, they wouldn't last a day on Irk.

"You alright Dib human?" I asked, petting his HUMONGOUS head. It was just so big! I felt inclined to touch it!

"Fine, I guess." He stared at me oddly and then we sat around waiting for the period to end.

**A/N: Well, I can always use ideas and criticism for my stories, so as long as it's not a random "OMG THIS SUCKS" flame, I'd love to hear what you people have to say! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
